1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting device, and an apparatus and a method for generating modification information thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, flat panel displays such as a liquid crystal display and an organic light emitting device have actively been developed.
An organic light emitting device uses an organic light emitting element and a driving transistor as core elements, and the display quality changes according to spatial or temporal characteristic deviations thereof. Examples of the characteristic deviation of the driving transistor that presently generate problems include having different threshold voltages according to positions of the transistors, and having the threshold voltage change over time. Recently, mobility deviation of the transistor has become an issue.
To reduce the characteristic deviations, a method for compensating per pixel by forming a compensation circuit in the pixel has been examined. However, additional elements and additional wiring are used for this compensation method, thereby complicating the pixel circuit. Accordingly, the yield may decrease, the cost increases, and deterioration of display quality may still occur depending on conditions.